Awakening Of A God
by markim
Summary: Chapter 12 up. What if Seto remember his past as a High Priest and his God. Seto centric Fic. Pairing: SethKisara
1. Chapter 1 – Awakening of the High Priest

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlike to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind as this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Set in Alcatraz Island during Battlecity in the Manga. After the dual between Jou (Jounouchi) and Yami Malik but before Seto and Yami/Yugi's dual. Jou and Mai are both in a coma and Yami Bakura was sealed away in the Shadow Realm by Yami Malik. Isis still had her Millennium Torc. Yami Malik and his Rare Hunters had overtaken Alcatraz Island.  
  
Chapter 1 - Awakening of the High Priest  
  
**: Thoughts : Telepathic communication  
  
Battleground of the Finals, Alcatraz Island!  
  
Below Alcatraz Duel Tower  
  
Seto Kaiba's roars of pain and sorrow torn that night, silencing all with his grief. The blood-soaked body of Mokuba held tightly in his arms as he kneeled on the ground in the heavy downpour. Surrounding him are Yugi and Bakura who are all in shocks over what Yami Malik had done to Mokuba while Yami Malik took great pleasure in his deed tonight surrounded by eight of his Rare Hunters, his sharp, insane laughter pierces over the downpour.  
  
Seto's anguish grown as Mokuba begin to cough out blood painfully and more blood flowed out of his wound on his chest. The Millennium Rod that Malik had thrown at Mokuba must have pierced Mokuba's lungs and yet he didn't dare to remove the Millennium Rod from Mokuba's body for fear that it will deepen the wound and allow more blood to flow out.  
  
"Seto..big..brother..it.. hurts." whispered Mokuba weakly. Mokuba's face has turned ashen due to the loss of blood and the rain, his breathing started to weaken as his strength flowed out and pain had caused the light in his eyes to be dimmed.  
  
Seto went nearly mad with rage and grief at the sight of his little brother's suffering. The images/feelings that he had felted in his duel with Isis had flashed in his mind again, the Egyptian priest that had looked so much like him holding a beautiful silver-hair woman in his arms grieving in front of a giant stone tablet craved with the image of a Blue- Eyes White Dragon. Suddenly, the Millennium Rod began to glow brightly, thoughts and memories of another lifetime flooded his mind. Then the High Priest Seth and Seto screams as one in anguish, pain, sorrow over their loss, their lost of their beloved had united their spirits and memories within one soul.  
  
Suddenly, Seto stopped screaming out his tumults as a wild hope engulfed him, a memory of *Someone* who can help Mokuba. Forcing out all his fears of magic, the disbelief of his past life, *Faith* is what he needs now to save Mokuba. Focusing his re-awakened powers, memories and magic on the Millennium Rod, it began to glow even brighter and rose from Mokuba's chest to float in mid-air, shedding Mokuba's shirt in the process. Seto gently placed Mokuba on the ground and slowly stand up, reaching his hand to the glowing Millennium Rod. A powerful presence was felt by all in the area and had frozen in shock as Seto raise his eyes to the Millennium Rod that had flared like a nova when he hold it in his grip and began chanting in an unknown language.  
  
That is, unknown to all but Yami Malik and Yami, as Seto desperately continue chanting the incantation, created by him for his God, beseeching to his God to hear him, to attach His attention, in the Ancient Egyptian Priesthood language that is nearly lost in the sands of time with practiced ease and an other worldly desperate aura surround him.  
  
"God of Lighting and Fire, Ruler of Light and Darkness, Lord of Healing and Power, Master of Destruction and Rebirth, please hear my pleas. I, Seto Kaiba, High Priest Seth of Egypt, your Chosen and he who chose you, desperately seek your presence. Hear my cries, feel my emotions. Answer Me Please, My Lord!"  
  
After the third incantations, a glowing eye of Horus had appeared on Seto's forehead as he was focusing more power into the Millennium Rod to reach his chosen God who had not heard from Seto in over five thousand years. As the pressure of power began to grow even greater, at his fifth incantation, with a swift movement, Seto slammed the Millennium Rod into his left palm, leaving the blade of the Millennium Rod within his bleeding hand. With the burst of power, blood and will, Seto rebonded with his Millennium item and it lengthen and reverted to its true form, the Millennium Scepter and released part of his shadow magic that was sealed within the Millennium Scepter.  
  
"Please My Lord Nic Methos, answer me!" Screaming out the Name of his God with the offering of his power, blood, emotions and pain, focusing all his will, spirit and soul in a single effort. He will reach his God or die in that single attempt, Seto reached for his God and felt HIS reply. The rain halted and divine power hummed in the air, lightings dances in the sky, darkness and chaos reigned as the whole island lost its power. All the electricity on the island are drawn here and gathered around Seto, blue- white lightings swirl in a mist around Seto and Mokuba illuminating the area. The wind raised and five spectacular bolts of gold-red divine lightings strikes down from heaven through the mist of lighting into Seto.  
  
Power began to fill Seto, the answer to his prayers, the reforging of a link long dormant in his soul. *Healing Power* A Grace from His God, His Passion that is flowing through him, warming him, setting all his nerves and veins on fire as pure power flowed into his body and he is pulled into a storm of ecstasy that just couldn't be described as the power of his God hummed through him.  
  
Golden glows are ignited too from the Millennium Scepter, Ring and Puzzle in reactions to the overbearing presence of Power flowing through Seto, a soft golden light shone from behind the Dueling Blimp and twin muted golden glows can also be seen coming from the top of the Duel Tower. Yet none of the spectators had noticed as all are transfixed by the sight of what is happening in front of them when a golden-red translucent force-field had suddenly enclosed the Kaiba brothers with a golden incandescent energy that shielded them from being seen or heard.  
  
Inside the force-field  
  
Mokuba was levitated from the ground and was hovering in mid-air wrapped by the warm shimmering golden energy flowing through and from Seto. After thoroughly re-connecting the link with his God, Seto began to direct the one flow of healing energy he is granted control over into Mokuba while the other flow of healing energy began to complete its purpose, protected by the force-field, the shimmering golden energy intensified, changing to a deeper shade of gold. Almost immediately the effects of the healing energy can be seen and felt by Seto and Mokuba, a warm feeling is felt in Seto's left hand and Millennium Scepter was gently pushed out from Seto's left palm. The surrounding blood was all absorbed by the Millennium Scepter, leaving clear, healthy, undamaged flesh and the Millennium Scepter rested in his grip when it belongs. The same healing effect is also seen on Mokuba, as his chest wound was closed and healed within a few seconds, the blood that was covering his chest reverted to droplets of blood and flown to the eye on the Millennium Scepter, absorbed by it.  
  
Strength had returned to Mokuba's body, color rushes back to the previously pale cheeks and when he opened his eyes, sparkles of life brighten his eyes. He was gently release standing onto the ground, uninjured and whole and his entire being scream that he is alive.  
  
Exultation flooded Seto at the sight of Mokuba's well-being and then the pure, undiluted golden healing energy is transferring into his body, pumping through all his veins in his body with pure power, combining with his own life-force and is condensing in the area around his heart. Reaching to draw Mokuba close, feeling his warm body embracing against him. His beloved, his brother is safe and his God is with him again. But first he had to take care of those who had dared to harm his heart.  
  
"Mokuba, I will send you back home now. Don't be frighten and do not worry about me, I will return soon home soon and you need to eat a lot tonight." gently whispered Seto and replying to Mokuba silent query, "I am still Seto Kaiba, the same big brother who had always protected you, loved you. I just have some of my past memories and powers back and know this. I always love you, in the past, present and in the future. It is the one thing that will never change."  
  
Mokuba had hugged Seto back letting all the force of that love he felt, his understanding flow though their bond. They had always been able to sense each other through their bond, to feel when each other was in danger, had a rough sense of the whereabouts of each other and even can hear each other in times of dangers or great emotions. Yet now, both Seto and Mokuba can feel that there is something more to their bond, their bond had started by blood, linked and strengthen with love and hope, forged by pain and now it seems to be sealed with soul. Now, they both seem to be able to feel a little more of what each other are feelings and their thoughts. Yet, somehow it felt more like a reawakening of a previous bond. Changing the subject, Seto gently inform Mokuba "When you return home, you should be eating enough food for around two or three meals as it is a side- effect of the healing, that you will need to replenish the energy you used tonight. Love you, Mokuba" "I love you too, nii-sama. (Big Brother in Jap)" With another hug, Seto release Mokuba and invoke the teleportation power of his Millennium Scepter to created a shadow portal and send Mokuba home. 


	2. Chapter 2 – Presence of God

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind as this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to kikoken, HieiTheDarkGem, Meg and Jen-chan for your kind reviews.  
  
Meg: I have planned and started a Highlander story with my Original Character, Nic Methos too, but it will not be out so soon.  
  
Jen-chan: No, this is not a one-shot, there are more chapters to come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Set in Alcatraz Island during Battlecity in the Manga. After the dual between Jou (Jounouchi) and Yami Malik but before Seto and Yami/Yugi's dual. Jou and Mai are both in a coma and Yami Bakura was sealed away in the Shadow Realm by Yami Malik. Isis still had her Millennium Torc. Yami Malik and his Rare Hunters had overtaken Alcatraz Island.  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 2 - Presence of God  
  
After confirming that Mokuba had arrived home safely, Seto basked in the glory and power his God, The God Of Fire and Lighting, Nic Methos. His God's presence filled him vide their link, the God that he had chose and was chosen when they first met, willingly bounded thrice to his Lord Nic Methos as his High Priest, his Chosen and his Avatar. Their essences rejoined together for the first time in nearly five thousand years.  
  
/Who are you now, my chosen? You are Seth, yet you are more. A name is a reflection of you self and being, so tell me my priest, who do you think you are you now./ His God's mind voice resonance in Seto's mind and his pleasure in this reunion touches his soul.  
  
After some reflection, Seto replied. /My Lord, I am Seth, your High Priest, your Chosen, your Avatar and the chosen wielder of the Millennium Scepter, I am also Kaiba, Yugi's rival and to the world, but most importantly I am Seto, Mokuba's brother. The rest I will need more time to understand myself, my Lord of Fire and Lighting./  
  
/True, you will need time to integrate your Self and memories and I will join you and your beloved tomorrow night. But first, you have some scores to settle with those outside, show them that we do not tolerate those who dare to harm ours, my Icedrake./ A wave of anger spread through their link, his god Nic Methos is possessive and very protective of his own. He is without mercy to those who dared to harm his, a trait shared by his High Priest and all of his Chosen. His wrath was legendary and feared throughout realms.  
  
/No one harmed Mokuba or me and got away with it, my lord. No one./ Piercing hatred and rage emanating from Seto at that. /I am going to totally destroy Yami Malik, not just seal him into the Shadow Realm. His lackeys are also going to be punished./  
  
/Very well but what of Malik, then my chosen. The brother of your colleague, the former priestess-Aishizu, now known as Isis. He could be said to be somehow a victim in this and Isis do care for him. Both Shadi and Isis are here and while Isis know of the past, only Shadi has his past memories./  
  
/Shadi is here, my Lord?/ Interest rose from Seto, Shadi was his old colleague, an ally of sort and he is always useful.  
  
Image of the surrounding, come to his mind, highlighting the positions of Shadi, Isis, Yugi, Bakura and Yami Malik and the Millennium items they are carrying.  
  
*Yes, Shadi's Millennium Items would be Very useful.* Seto thought silently. /My Lord Nic Methos, may I have your leave./ Seto asked respectfully, his unspoken request hanging in the air and his plan plain to his God. Seto felt gentle amusement came across the link with his God.  
  
/Seth, I have missed you. Welcome back, my High Priest, my Icedrake, welcome home./  
  
With that Nic Methos withdraw himself from Seto's mind, yet his presence is still with Seto as it should be between High Priest and God. Golden sparkles swirl around Seto like a tornado before fading away, refreshing his body and materializing his formal Egyptian High Priest outfit of white and royal purple around his body with some small changes.  
  
The royal purple tall hat covering his hair above his forehead with gold trim around the edges was hold up by a fine gold circlet with a Blue Eye White Dragon in attack mode, jaw open and its wings spread out as the figurehead. The sapphire precious stones that its eyes are made from seem to glow with life shifting their azure hue to match to colors of Seto's eyes perfectly. Around his neck hung a golden amulet with the symbol of his God on one side and the Blue Eye White Dragon on the other, shimmering with his God's power and his locket with Mokuba's picture tied by a gold chain. Draped behind his shoulders swayed a long flowing cape made of the finest silver-white silk and a small risen gold Kaiba Crops logo can be seen just below his left shoulder. He wore around his waists golden arm- guards with his God's symbol inlaid with tiny rubies on the area below his palms and wearing a golden belt with the same design in front. Two golden armlets of matching design to the Blue Eye White Dragon circlet enclosed around both his arms and his Millennium Scepter is grasped familiarly in his right hand. The Millennium Scepter is of the same shape it was when it was the Millennium Rod but the length of the Scepter is the same as Seto's height, it also felt heavier than gold should be but very comfortable to Seto as his Ki and part of his magic are still stored inside the Millennium Scepter.  
  
Seto let out a soft chuckle at the sight of his reflection on the force- field. "Yes, My Lord Nic Methos, My God Of Fire and Lighting. I am home."  
  
Please Review! Look out for Chapter 3 - Justice in the name of God Part 1. Coming Soon on 30/11/03. Review! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3 Justice in the name of God Pa...

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to kikoken, HieiTheDarkGem for your new reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Set in Alcatraz Island during Battlecity in the Manga. After the dual between Jou (Jounouchi) and Yami Malik but before Seto and Yami/Yugi's dual. Jou and Mai are both in a coma and Yami Bakura was sealed away in the Shadow Realm by Yami Malik. Isis still had her Millennium Torc. Yami Malik and his Rare Hunters had overtaken Alcatraz Island.  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 3 - Justice in the name of God Part 1  
  
Seto focused himself on his vengeance with Yami Malik. A dark blue aura flared around his slim body, his rage darkening his aura even more. His crystal blue eyes were shimmering with immense power and he caressed his Millennium Scepter in his hand where it belongs. With a thought he released the force-field, exploding outward in thousands of golden-red broken shards before fading away.  
  
Time seem to have stopped during Seto's time within the force-field and Yugi and Yami Malik's group had remained in their positions with their hands shielding their eyes from the burst of light from the breaking of the force-field. Looking up, they are all in shock over Seto's appearance. There was no doubt he is Seth, the High Priest of Egypt, the rival of Yami as shown on the Tablet in the Museum, the chosen wielder of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
A oppressive aura of ruthless power and predatory menace radiated off Seto and the divine presence can also be felt, and the menace shimmered in those icy sapphire eyes froze Yami Malik and his Rare hunters as Yami Malik recalled the ancient Egyptian legend of the Rival of the Pharaoh, the High Priest Seth, the holder of the Millennium item that was the Rod.  
  
"Mind Crush Revised." Seto's voice was cold and devoid of any emotion, yet his rage dances in his harden icy sapphire eyes. The eight Rare hunters all fell onto the ground, their minds gone without any resistance, they are very vulnerable to Seto's shadow power as Malik and Yami Malik had controlled them with the Millennium Rod. Trapping their mind in their very own personal hell created by a trigger of them killing/destroying the people or thing that is most important to them until death is however merciful compare to what he is going to do to Yami Malik and is what they deserve for aiding Yami to harm Mokuba.  
  
"Wait, High Priest! Your enemy, the Pharaoh is over there, shouldn't you deal with him first?" Yami Malik stepped back from Seto in fear, he was insane not stupid. Yami Malik knows that he is no match for the High Priest now as he had lost his Millennium Rod and greater power are radiated from it since the Millennium Rod had shifted to its new form, he is hoping to shift the High Priest's attention to the Pharaoh so that he can escape during their battle. Cursing the fact that the Millennium Ring had not responded to any of his attempts to use it, Yami Malik still keep a tight hold on the Millennium Ring as it might be his only weapon.  
  
"No. What was between the Pharaoh and myself IS between us. You should have expected my retribution when you harmed Mokuba." Seto replied coldly. "Isis! Shadi! Come forth!"  
  
Isis stepped out from behind the Dueling Blimp where she was hiding to stand at a point between Seto and Yami Malik, fear and hope rages within her by the new visions of the High Priest Seth granted to her by her Millennium item. From the visions, there is hope that the High Priest would banish Yami Malik but there is also fears that he would also take his rage out on Malik and harm him too. Isis is torn and knows that there is little she can do to affect Malik's fate, all is by the High Priest's will now.  
  
A shadow portal opened in front of Seto and Shadi stepped out from it. "High Priest." Greeted Shadi respectfully with a half bow to Seto and began searching within Seto's blue eyes for something. Finally, he had found what he was searching for "Welcome back, High Priest Seth." before turning toward Yugi, giving another half bow to Yugi and greeting him reverentially too. "Pharaoh." With a silence grace, Shadi moved to stand beside Seto but also facing the direction toward Yami Malik.  
  
At a nod from Seto, Shadi drawn out his Millenium Ankh from under his neck and activates the Ankh's power to read and separate spirits on Yami Malik. In a cold and emotionless tone, Shadi began to speak. "Birth from pain, suffering, hate and resentment. Sealed by love, devotion and shared pain. Freed when shadow's heart twin faded. Purpose born from shadow's twisted dark desires. Bonds severed by darkness's lusts. Darkness, come forth!"  
  
The Millenium Ankh began to glow with greater intensify, black mists poured from Yami Malik's mouth, swirl and shaped to the image of Yami Malik kneeling on the ground next to the body which had reverted to its original owner, Malik. He was shaking furiously, whispering Rashid's name over and over again in a lost and desperate tone.  
  
"Malik." The sob escaped from Isis as she ran to her brother's side, trying to hold him in her embrace to comfort him. Malik barely focused his attention on Isis as he tries to reach for Rashid's presence.  
  
"Enough." Silence greets the soft-spoken word that came from Seto as the power and the ice in his tone freezes everyone even Malik as Seto studies the mist form of Yami Malik like he was a bug that would be crushed soon, very soon. "Interesting, most Ka/Spirits that live in the soul are mostly monsters types. Even the humanoid ones looked different from their host like Saggi the Dark Clown or Mystical Elf even as they share some of their host traits, you are the first Ka that I have seen looks that much like the host."  
  
"Ka? What a Ka? I thought that he is the darkness of my brother's soul, a split personality created by from his pain and suffering? You mean he was a separate being all along that had possessed my brother?" Isis wanted to shout at the High Priest but she dare not, he is after all holding the fate of her brother in his hands. It took all of Isis's self control to say that aloud without all the fears and anger she felt and by the smirk on the High Priest's face, she was not at all successful.  
  
"Ka are shadow monsters that inhabit people's body that reflects people's soul and can be controlled by that person's soul or Ba. Some wanted to separate the types of Ka, called the monsters that reflects the evil in the soul as Ka and goodness in the soul as Spirit, but all are Ka. They come to being only in places that are heavy in shadow magic. Quite interesting that you do not have one now." Replied Seto with a smirk and a glare that pierces into her soul, which most probably did.  
  
"Ka grow stronger with hate or strength in their host's soul, some Ka urge their hosts into destructive ways, making a vicious cycle of power and hate. In Ancient Egypt, we used to seal the Ka of such people or criminals into stone tablets. But not to worry Yami Malik, that is not the fate that I planned for you or your host." Seto continued mockingly.  
  
"I will deal with your host first while you contemplate about your fate." Three white swords of light appears from a flick of Seto's hand and pierced right through the mist form of Yami Malik's abdomen and both his hands and into the ground, making him screams from pain. At the same time, a ray of golden light emit from the Millennium Scepter, shooting into Isis's Millennium Torc before enclosing around Malik. Then his screams started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
F/N:  
  
What do you think of that idea that Yami Malik is a Ka. It matches doesn't it. Yami Malik and Malik are going to suffer a lot for harming Mokuba.  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! 


	4. Chapter 4 Justice in the name of God Pa...

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to kikoken, Josh, labyrinth of chaos and dangerousgirl for your reviews.  
  
Kikoken: Yami Malik is worse than dead meat.  
  
labyrinth of chaos: No, I do not care much for Malik. However, Malik gets to live which is more that I can say for Yami Malik.  
  
dangerousgirl: Yes, Malik had to understand the truth of his past and he will suffer for it, but he had Isis and Rashid to help him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Set in Alcatraz Island during Battlecity in the Manga. After the dual between Jou (Jounouchi) and Yami Malik but before Seto and Yami/Yugi's dual. Jou and Mai are both in a coma and Yami Bakura was sealed away in the Shadow Realm by Yami Malik. Isis still had her Millennium Torc. Yami Malik and his Rare Hunters had overtaken Alcatraz Island.  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 4 - Justice in the name of God Part 2  
  
Continuous screams come from both Malik and Yami Malik, yet what everyone felt was the soul-deep anguish from each scream from Malik, with heart-felt pain and despairs. Shadi looked on with indifference at the sight and in the same cold and emotionless tone that he was just in, commented. "Wouldn't the Millennium Scales would be more suitable to judge and punish the guilty, High Priest Seth. It is after all one of the main function of the Millennium Scales."  
  
"No, my God and I had something much appropriate in mind for them and you Shadi have spent much time in the land of dead with your God, haven't you. The power in your two Millennium Items had been greatly augment by Lord Anubis and your own power, they, like my own Millennium Scepter can never be used by anyone else now, can they."  
  
"Yes, High Priest. They can only be used by myself or chosen of my God, Lord Anubis. However, they do not have a second form. Unlike your Millennium Scepter which when not bonded to yourself can be used by one with shadow magic in its dormant state (Millennium Rod) and cannot be used by anyone else when its had now rebonded to yourself. My Items can be use if my Lord Anubis allows them or sufficient magic are used to overcome them but the power level needed would be beyond most mortal. I have served my God, Lord Anubis in the underworld in the past five thousand years and my Millennium Items have also acquire powers from the underworld, one of it the shadow beast that devours corrupted souls." Shadi replied respectfully yet emotionlessly.  
  
"By your Lord Anubis's standard."  
  
"Of course." Shadi would have continue but he was interrupted by Isis's actions when she forcefully moved passed him and stepped up to Seto.  
  
"What have you done to my brother!" Shouted Isis at Seto with her hands pounding at Seto's crest, her fear and anguish at the sight of her brother had let her overcome her fears of the High Priest.  
  
"Something that you should have done a long time ago and the worst punishment possible for him. Reveling the Truth." Replied Seto calmly in direct contrast to Isis's reactions, as she slowly sink to ground in realization of what horrors her brother is suffering, the killing of their father.  
  
"And one of the most favorite weapon of your God, almost a tenet of His. Even my Lord Anubis respect that aspect of your God when aroused, there are some truth that even the dead fears." Whispered Shadi in a volume only Seto and Isis had heard.  
  
"Truth...Truth..What do you know of the truth, Shadi. It was what you said to my brother that led him on this path." Isis murmured in despairs, as she knows what her brother is going through, the truth that only she had known and suffered under. The horrifying event that had haunted her every night and had casts its shadow over their life. The truth that she had protected Malik and Rashid from, now revealed.  
  
"Shadi viewed things differently. He spends a long time in the land of the dead in service of his God, Lord Anubis before his current reincarnation. It affects the way he view events even after he is reborn. He told you of the occurrence as he saw it, Isis. He know a lot of secrets but he is not all knowing." Replied Seto after giving Shadi that same soul-piercing glare, he had given Isis earlier. Something pasted between Shadi and Seto at that, and Shadi distance himself a bit as he seemingly contemplate over some choices.  
  
Isis raised her face from the ground, a decision made, a last hope for her brother. Grim determinations fill her as she shifted herself to a kneeling position in front of Seto, slowly undo the clasp on her Millennium Torc. Cupping the Millennium Torc in both her hands, she offered up the Millennium Torc to Seto while bowing to him. There are only pure purpose and conviction when she speaks as her tears slowly dripped onto the ground. "High Priest Seth. I, Isis Ishizu of the Tomb Keeper bloodline, am humbly offering up my Millennium Item, the Millennium Torc to you and your God to beg for mercy to my brother Malik Ishizu. Please, my lord. Our family has faithfully guarded the secrets of the Pharoah and the Millennium Items for five thousand years. Have mercy on him on accounts of the devoted service of my family in these five thousand years, my lord. All the blood, pain, death paid by my family in the name of duty, please have leniency on us. We will never cross your path again..if we can help it, High Priest Seth."  
  
The image of Isis and the resonance of her feelings for her brother struck a chord in Seto as he whispered to himself. "Mokuba." In that moment he saw himself in Isis, to risk all for her brother, next come the memories of Priestess Aishizu, Isis's ancestor and her past life, of her devotion to him and after a moment of consideration. "Agreed, as the truth is sufficient punishment for him." Seto placed the Millennium Torc within his clothing after lifting it from Isis's hand, dismissing her. The light around Malik had cease and he laid in a dead faint on the ground. "Isis, take your brother and go. However, take care that he does not cross my path again, I will not be so merciful the next time." *And this clears all debts between us, Aishizu. Be well.*  
  
"Thank you, High Priest Seth. My lord, do you want the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon?" Isis asks, her desire to leave with her brother is strong but she does not want the High Priest to come after her brother again later. Hopefully, they will never cross paths again, the High Priest is dangerous and his God... His presence rivals the power in all three of the Divine Monster Cards together and she does not wish the God's attention on them.  
  
"No, The Sun Dragon is not for me, the rightful owner will come to you for it when he is ready. Only Obelisk belongs to me, just as Slifer the Sky Dragon belongs to Yugi. However, leave the Millennium Ring and the sheath of my Millennium Rod." Seto commands. "A word of warning, Isis. You have heard what Shadi had said 'Purpose born from shadow's twisted dark desires.' You may think that Yami Malik did all those things because he was psychotic and insane, however he did nothing that Malik did not desires in some ways. Except trying to harm Rashid, that was solely Yami Malik wanting to be free. Think on it."  
  
Without another word, Isis handed the Millennium Ring first and then the golden sheath that had covered the bladed end of the Millennium Rod to Seto before immediately going over to Malik and half-carrying her unconscious brother to the Dueling Blimp.  
  
After draping the Millennium Ring on his Millennium Scepter, Seto accepts the sheath of the Millennium Rod from Isis. Upon contact with Seto's left hand, the sheath glowed softly and melts, the liquid gold moved to encircle around his middle finger and towards the back of his hand. Only to solidify again in another glow leaving a Blue Eye White Dragon in matching design to his circlet and armlets on the back of his hand, completes with two sapphire jewels appearing for its eyes and its tail ringed around his middle finger.  
  
"Now, its your turn." Seto stepped toward Yami Malik with a half smirk half malicious smile that freezes every drop of non-existing blood in Yami Malik's body as he tries to speak, to do something. But he can make no movement and no words except to scream.  
  
"My Lord Nic Methos, my God of Lighting and Fire, please lent me your Purifying Fire and Divine Wrath. Spirit Wrath!" As Seto invoke the power of his God, specks of blue lightening shine in his eyes while a red ball of energy with a white-blue core forms between his hands. The energy ball hit Yami Malik and in that shocking moment seems to have no effect on Yami Malik. Then it happened, red flames cover his entire outer body while tendrils of white and blue energy splintered his body from the inside. Yami Malik had just the time to give off one last scream, the pain and horrifying realization of his fate in his eyes as he disintegrate chills the hearts of Yugi and Bakura and the echo of his death scream lingered in the air.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
F/N:  
  
Malik had gotten away with his life and most of his sanity by Isis's sacrifice. But as Seto said truth is sufficient punishment for him as it is the sword that cuts the deepest and wounded that most. What was worst for Malik is the knowledge that he had desired his father's death, very badly as his father had harmed him and tried to kill Rashid.  
  
~Ops!~ Part of this sentence is suppose to be on the next chapter.  
  
Yami Malik and the eight rare hunters with him had gotten what they deserves for harming and aiding to harm Mokuba. For the rest of the Ghouls, lets say Seto and Nic Methos will issue out some divine justice.  
  
I have also touched a bit on the relationship between High Priest Seth and the other priests. There might be more on their relationship in the past in around 4 or 5 chapters later, I am not certain.  
  
A Question to all readers, who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belong to? Please give your views.  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed. 


	5. Chapter 5 – Aftermath

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to kikoken for your reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Set in Alcatraz Island during Battlecity in the Manga. After the dual between Jou (Jounouchi) and Yami Malik but before Seto and Yami/Yugi's dual. Jou and Mai are both in a coma and Yami Bakura was sealed away in the Shadow Realm by Yami Malik. Isis still had her Millennium Torc. Yami Malik and his Rare Hunters had overtaken Alcatraz Island.  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 5 - Aftermath  
  
"What did you do?" whispered Bakura, but it sound loud in the silence that covers the place.  
  
"Nothing that he didn't deserve for harming Mokuba. Since he was the one who actually thrown my Millennium Rod at Mokuba and that I promised to spare Malik this time, Yami Malik deserve to suffer my wrath." Seto smirked satisfactory. "However, if you want me to get technical, I purified or rather burned away all the existence of Yami Malik in one moment with 'Spirit Wrath' while tendrils of lightings torn him apart from the inside, bit by bit, and my God stretches that moment for him so that he will suffer a good long time for his actions. To him, that moment will last a hundred years..at least."  
  
"Monster." whispered Bakura fearfully.  
  
"No, not really." Seto remarked. "Just practical. I took care of Yami Malik in a way that he can never come back from and quickly, yet to him, he will or rather had suffered for a good long time before being thoroughly destroyed. It also sent a fair warning to others on a small taste of what their consequences will be if they tries to harm MY beloved."  
  
Actually, Yami Malik and Malik had gotten off easy, considering what he and his God were known to do when someone threatens or harmed their beloved, but Yami Malik was only doing what he was created to do and he already agreed to spare Malik. Seto smirked darkly at that, Malik may have gotten away with his life and sanity by Isis's sacrifice, but the truth of what he had done will torment him for a good long time. Truth is sufficient punishment for him as it is the sword that cuts the deepest and wounded that most. What was worst for Malik is the knowledge that although Yami Malik had done the deed, he was the one who had desired his father's death, very badly as his father had harmed him and tried to kill his heart's twin.  
  
"Others?" The first word from Yugi who was still in shock from the events in the past ten minutes. Or is it? Lifetimes seem to have past in this few minutes.  
  
"Yes, others. Do you think the power released here today will be unnoticed, Yugi? The small bursts of Shadow magic used when you and Bakura played the Shadow Games in Domino and Duelist Kingdom or when Shadi does his 'judgment' might go undetected, but that much Shadow magic used here with all three of the Divine Cards and all seven of Millennium Items gathered together in this island had caused a rather extreme level of shadow magic concentrated here. Add the divine power of my God, Lord Nic Methos to the mix, entities will certainly to check on the cause of these disturbances." Seto's obvious arrogance and critical tone should have irritate Yugi but something deep in his soul said that this is Seto's way of guarding and his sense being connected to Kaiba, a instinctive companionship that he felt should be between them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
F/N:  
  
A Question to all readers, who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belong to? Please give your views.  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed. 


	6. Chapter 6 – Battles In Alcatraz Island

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to kikoken and Meg for your reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 6 - Battles In Alcatraz Island  
  
Seto had set up Alcatraz Island using another system of dueling to truly know the skill of the duelists, their strategy, their adaptability, their heart and will. After the first stage elimination round, the four finalists will battle three matches each against the other finalists, their positions changing with each win/loss.  
  
After a total of six battles over a period of three consecutive days, the duelists' skills, tactics, adaptableness, belief, will and luck will be tested, leaving the strongest as the Winner and be awarded the title of 'Ruler of Battle City' and a Cash Prize of US $10, 000 (1,076,200 Yen). Second, Third and Fourth Place will receive a Cash Prize of US $8,000 (860,960 Yen), US $6,000 (645,720 Yen), US $4,000 (430,480 Yen) each.  
  
The four Semi-finalists defeated in the elimination round (Mai, Rashid, Bakura and Isis) would receive a Cash Prize of US $1,000 (107,620 Yen) each and a confirmation of their Dueling Level to the second highest level of Seven Stars.  
  
The battle schedule were as stated below:  
  
Day One  
  
Round One: Jounouchi Katsuya Vs Malik Ishtar  
  
Round Two: Seto Kaiba Vs Yugi Mutou  
  
Day Two  
  
Round Three: Jounouchi Katsuya Vs Seto Kaiba  
  
Round Four: Malik Ishtar Vs Yugi Mutou  
  
Day Three  
  
Round Five: Jounouchi Katsuya Vs Yugi Mutou  
  
Round Six: Malik Ishtar Vs Seto Kaiba  
  
However, after Yami Malik had won in his match against Jounouchi, he was impatient to torment and defeat/kill Yugi in their duel and he also wanted the Divine Card of Obelisk the Tormentor before dueling with Yugi. He with the eight Rare Hunters who had stowed away on the Dueling Blimp ambushed Seto and Mokuba when Bakura and Yugi were speaking with Seto about the loss of Bakura's Millennium Ring and medical aids for Jou and Mai's conditions.  
  
Yami Malik trapped Seto into a Shadow Game, forcing him to battle. However, Seto was already Very familiar with the Shadow Games, courteous of Yami Yugi and Pegasus. With the knowledge gained from Yami Malik's duel with Jou and with Seto's sudden understanding of Ancient Egyptian Priesthood language, learned of the abilities of The Sun Dragon and had planned his strategy accordingly.  
  
Seto had won the Shadow Game and Yami Malik had thrown the bladed end of the Millennium Rod at Mokuba in spite, knowing that killing or hurting Mokuba will cause Seto more pain than throwing it at Seto himself.  
  
Please refer to Chapter 1 for what happened next.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Readers,  
  
About my chapters 4 and 5, I think that the part which I ended at chapter 4 is good but I also want to explain my view what Seto and Nic Methos had did to Yami Malik and Malik. Hence, chapter 5 is added with some interaction with Yami Yugi.  
  
This is a important chapter as it set my take on what had happened previously till chapter 1 of my story.  
  
A Question to all readers, who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belong to? Please give your views.  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed. 


	7. Chapter 7 – Plans

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 7 - Plans  
  
Story continue from Chapter 5.  
  
Turning his attention away from Yugi, Seto taps on the gold Kaiba Crops crest below his left shoulder, which was actually a communicator.  
  
"Kaiba, here. Anderson (Seto's secretary), do you copy."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Good. Inform all personnel to get the Blimp ready for take off in thirty minutes and initiate the self-destruction of Alcatraz Island in thirty-five minutes time. Send a team to collect the eight Rare Hunters here by the Dueling Tower in twenty minutes and dump them at the Domino's police station when you return to Domino City. They should all have outstanding charges on them."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Announce to the duelists that due to the 'injuries' and damage caused here by the Rare Hunters, the remaining four Duels will take place in another venue in two weeks time. Inform them to keep the results of the Dueling Blimp and Alcatraz Island to themselves for now and that an invitation will be send to them later for the remaining finalist duels. Current results of Alcatraz Island as such: Jounouchi Katsuya with 1 loss - Fourth place, Malik Ishtar with 1 win, 1 loss - Third place. Yugi Mutou with no win/loss and myself with 1 win as tem co-holder for the First place."  
  
Long pause.  
  
"Yes, issue the prizes to the four Semi-finalists and keep taps on the Ishtars. Circulate the results of the Battle City to the public, implement 'Project Battle City Elite' and gather the data. Arrange to broadcast the more interesting duels on Kaiba Corps's TV screens in the city and vide the Internet. Broadcast the results of Dueling Blimp in 10 days time."  
  
Long pause.  
  
"I will be taking a week off. Make certain that everything is implemented properly and do NOT disturb me for anything. Mokuba and I will make our own way back. Kaiba out."  
  
"This will certainly make things interesting." Commented Seto satisfactory. The clinging sounds of metal against metal rang as the Millennium Ring bang against the Millennium Scepter as Seto steps nearer toward Bukura and Yugi. Stopping at a point around five steps from Bukura and Yugi, Seto first directs his soul-piercing glare on Bukura.  
  
Bukura shifted uncomfortable in that gaze, that glare was intense. It felt like it explored and know of every place in his mind and soul, even his darker half by his space within his soul. There is something in the glare held him, as if there is remote respect in that cold gaze. He was drawn to the clear sapphire blue gaze that saw everything and more, yet do not judge.  
  
"Who ARE you? You are not Kaiba." Come the quiet query from Yugi, breaking the moment and shifting Seto's attention to Yugi.  
  
*No. Not Yugi.* Bukura silently corrected himself upon seeing that Yugi looked darker, his presence more powerful and forceful. *The other Yugi, Yami Yugi.*  
  
"In a way, you are correct. I am now more Seth, High Priest of Lord Nic Methos and of Egypt than Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corps. Due to my powers used here and the calling of my God, my past Egyptian memories and personality are stronger now. Yet, I am always a whole soul unlike you and Bukura whose souls are splited in two. Half sealed in the Millenium Puzzle and Ring with your personality and the other half reincarnated only to be reunited in this time." Replied Seto thoughtfully and turns his soul- piercing glare on Yami Yugi.  
  
Four figures materialize between Yami Yugi and Seto in a flash from the Millenium Puzzle, The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl in a defensive stance at the front, Jou in a protective stance next to Yugi with Yami Bukura lurking at the back, trying to be unnoticed.  
  
Too many emotions passed in Seto's eyes as he looks from one guardian to another, whispering their names. "Mahado, Mana and Anubis." As the same come from the surprised Yami Yugi "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Jou and Bukura."  
  
"Bukura." The name warped with dark emotions from Seto's and with a small power from his Millenium Scepter through the Millenium Ring, had trapped the tiny soul-part of Yami Bukura back into the Millenium Ring where he belongs. He is a distraction that Seto cannot afford now.  
  
"Yami!" screamed Bukura, turning to rescue his other half from Seto only to be stop by Seto's soul-piercing glare as Seto removed the Millenium Ring from atop his Millennium Scepter. Fingering it for a while, Seto tossed the Millenium Ring to Bukura.  
  
"What?" "Why?" "Thank you." Stated the confused Bukura but he caresses his Millenium Ring lovingly. Having his Millenium Ring back makes him feel whole, complete.  
  
"Your other is back in the Millenium Ring with his tiny soul-part that he had seal inside the Millenium Puzzle. He had just made his way back from the shadow realm after the defeat of Yami Malik, he should be fine in a day or two. Your other is Bukura to me, what do you want to be call, Hikari?" Asked Seto  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Yes, Hikari 'light' as to Yami 'dark'." Replied Seto.  
  
"You can call me Ryou or Hikari as you like, Kaiba-kun." Ryou turns his happy shinning eye to Seto. "Thank you very much for returning the Millenium Ring to me."  
  
(From now Yami Bukura is call Bukura while Hikari Bukura is call Ryou.)  
  
*Kisara.* The sight of Ryou calls the image of Kisara to Seto's mind and his tone was slightly gentle, so slightly that it should be unnoticeable when he replied coldly. "The Millenium Ring rightfully belongs to you, Ryou. But Bukura will owe me one."  
  
The beaming happiness on Ryou show that he did not miss the gentleness in Seto's tone when Seto turn back to face Yami Yugi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Readers,  
  
A Question to all readers, who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belong to? Please give your views.  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed.  
  
For interested readers, please go to Chapter 3 of my other fic "Children Of Thunder And Lighting", there is a remembrance of Methos of Nic Methos with High Priest Seth. 


	8. Chapter 8 – Loyalties beyond Death and L...

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Mythology Disclaimer: I have checked for information on the Egyptian Gods vide Websites on Egyptian Mythology and also took information from several sources that will fit into my story. I apologies in advance for any mistake in Egyptian Mythology but most changes are intentional.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to hecate-19 for your review and reply. The answer will be known in coming duels.  
  
A new Chapter for the New Year. Enjoy.  
  
Happy New Year to all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 8 - Loyalties beyond Death and Life  
  
Only to find Yami Yugi staring intensely into him, his stance forceful as he demands answers from the High Priest. *I knew that Kaiba is connected to my past, there is a connection between us ever since the time we met. I feel like I had known Kaiba forever, that I understand him like no one except Mokuba might, a pair of eternal rivals that respect and understood each other. The feeling was confirmed ever since Isis showing me the tablet of me as an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh battling against Kaiba as the ancient Egyptian High Priest, Dark Magician against Blue Eyes White Dragon.*  
  
"Why did you wants to spare me, ..Kaiba? Both of us know that I am no match for you now, you could have easily gains your victory and reclaim your title as World Champion."  
  
"What do you mean when you said that you are always a whole soul while I and Bukura are half-souls sealed into the Millenium items. And how did you do the 'Mind Crush', that is a shadow magic ability that only I have, like Bukura's unique ability to seal souls into dolls and cards. Why did you call Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Jou by another names? Answer me, Kaiba. I can feel that you are more Kaiba now."  
  
Seto's thoughts  
  
*I need time to assimilate both parts of myself, past and present, within me, I am shifting from one personality to another due to the strength of my memories. Yet he does deserve an explanation, my Pharaoh, my cousin, my Eternal Rival.*  
  
Conflicting emotions rages within Seto as he replied remotely to Yami Yugi. "I 'spared' you as I own you and your Hikari one at the Dualist Kingdom for saving Mokuba, Yami Yugi. I never lost my title as World Champion as we did not battle in the Official Championship; the only reason that my loss to you was so widespread was because Pegasus and that Big Five had used my loss to you as an excuse to take over Kaiba Corps. The matter of souls is self-explanatory. What I used is 'Mind Crush Revised' not 'Mind Crush' as I did not send their minds into the Shadow Realm, only trapping them in their minds with my own twist. They deserved that for aiding Yami Malik in harming Mokuba. I can use 'Mind Crush' too if I wanted to as you had used it on me before, I am a fast learner."  
  
"As to Mahado, Mana and Anubis, it was their names when we first know them, 'Pharaoh'." Deep emotions filled Seto's words at that. "Their loyalties to you are unquestionable, they have served you beyond Death", turning to indicate Mahado and Mana "and Life." indicating Anubis (Jou).  
  
"Isis had shown you the Tablet of our ancient battle too, haven't she? Come seek me with Ryou Bukura and Anubis if you wish after you are able to decipher the Tablet and understand its true meaning." Turning away from Yami Yugi at that, leaving him to reflect on his words, Seto moved towards Shadi who was silently observing their interactions. "Well Shadi, have you decided?"  
  
"I will support you as before, High Priest Seth but as always I have my own agenda."  
  
"Agreed. I will summon you when Pharaoh comes to seek me. Now tell me what has becomes of Lord Set, God of Storms and Chaos, Sentinel of Egypt." At that, interest is felt from the divine presence surrounding Seto.  
  
"From what my Lord Anubis said, Lord Set had sealed himself to recover from his last battle, to gather the energy he required to heal. He had refused all offers of aid from my Lord and had hidden himself from all, not even my Lord Anubis, his son, knows where he is." Replied Shadi in a lighter tone. "You know you, Anubis (Jou) and Lord Nic Methos are the only ones who address Lord Set by that title of 'Sentinel of Egypt', even most of Lord Set's worshipers address him by the title of 'Lord of Change' or 'God of Storms'."  
  
"We have known different aspect of Lord Set from others and that was his title earned in the event where my Lord had first met Lord Set after all, even if it was rarely used."  
  
"True. It was the same event where your Lord's gallantry had earned the gratitude from the Egyptian Gods assembly and was later bequeath the title of the Egyptian God of Fire. I bid you farewell then, High Priest Seth. Farewell, Pharaoh." After bowing goodbye to both Seto and Yami Yugi, Shadi steps away as he disappears in the lights of a shadow portal.  
  
Seto began to invoke a shadow portal to return him to Mokuba's side when Yami Yugi stopped him.  
  
"What!" Seto said annoyed, he had settled everything here. There is nothing more to say between them until Yami Yugi understand and accepts their past. He needed to return to Mokuba and rest.  
  
Hesitation flashes over Yami Yugi at that, yet he refuses to let his pride get in the way of his concern for his friend. Indicating the spirit-form of Jou with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "High Priest Seth, can you help Jou? And Mai too."  
  
"Anubis was a priest of Lord Set and Lord Ra, he will be fine. He will return to his own body once he is certain that you are safe. Mai Valentine's soul was released together with Bukura when I destroyed Yami Malik, she had already woken."  
  
Eyes closed to commute with his God on Mai's status and the situation on the island, Seto replied irritably. "Anubis will need to help Mai Valentine recover from her trial, her soul and spirit had suffers traumatic shock from losing a shadow game and sealing into an earring. Part of his abilities and memories had already awoken, he should have little problems in healing her spirit. You and Ryou should return to the Blimp now, the island is going to destruct in another 20 minutes."  
  
"Jou was a priest?" Gasped Yami Yugi in shock.  
  
"Yes, how else did you think that he had broken Shadi's and Malik's mind control and survive the wrath of The Sun Dragon twice without any lasting harm. Come seek me when you are ready." With that Seto disappear in the lights of a shadow portal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Readers,  
  
A Question to all readers, who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belong to? Please give your views.  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed.  
  
For interested readers, please go to Chapter 3 of my other fic "Children Of Thunder And Lighting", there is a remembrance of Methos of Nic Methos with High Priest Seth.  
  
I have created the title of 'Sentinel of Egypt' for Set, God of Chaos as the title earned in the 'Event' where my character Nic Methos visited Egypt and earned his title as the God of Fire in Egypt. Due to this 'Event', Nic Methos and Set shared a friendship of sorts and respect for each other. Currently, I am planning on the plot for this 'Event'. However, I am not certain to place the 'Event' as another story, in this fic or in my other fic "Children Of Thunder And Lighting". The reason is Methos will most likely also feature in it.  
  
Please give your comments and suggestion.  
  
The next chapters will be interaction between Seto, Mokuba and Nic Methos and there will be a surprise on Mokuba's past life. 


	9. Chapter 9 – Brothers Bonding

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Mythology Disclaimer: I have checked for information on the Egyptian Gods vide Websites on Egyptian Mythology and also took information from several sources that will fit into my story. I apologies in advance for any mistake in Egyptian Mythology but most changes are intentional.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to Meg for your review. Mokuba is fine, only worry about his Nii- sama. There will be more of Mokuba in the next few chapter and his past.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 9 - Brothers Bonding  
  
Seto find himself in his kitchen when he step out of the shadow portal, he had set the destination of the shadow portal to where Mokuba is, through their bond. Brushing his hand over his Millennium Scepter, he ground it onto the kitchen floor and subtlety braced himself impact as the presence of warm sunshine, the unmistakable signature pulse of Mokuba rushes closer and leaped on him.  
  
Seto fall gracefully backward to rest on the kitchen floor, letting himself to be knock over by Mokuba, enjoying the happiness and curiosity that radiates from Mokuba upon his safe return and his clothing. That mischievous glint that always sparkled in the twin orbs of Mokuba's eyes overlaid with the sorrowful gaze Kisara's azure eyes, Seto's lips curved in a true smile of joy shared at the happiness of his beloved.  
  
"Nii-sama..." Mokuba grinned at that. That was a smile that he had not seen on his brother in years since their parent had died, a genuine smile of happiness and love untainted by anger, hate or pain. The worries that he may conceal at sight of his brother in strange clothing melted away at that, his big brother is Whole.  
  
Seeking permission with his eyes and upon seeing the welcoming look on Seto, Mokuba inwardly reach toward their bond, testing the new ranges of their connection. Soul deep love flooded through their connection, together with a wholeness of being and peace he had never felt from his big brother before and ....the presence he sensed from Seto when he was being healed.  
  
Shocked, Mokuba nearly lost hold of their connection but the link held firm. The presence, *the God* Mokuba instinctively know, has awaken part of his soul with the brief contact.."Nic Methos." Mokuba whispered the name of His God reverentially as his own link with his God flares.  
  
Seto was stunned at hearing the name of his God from his beloved. There was no opportunity for him, either in the past or present, to speak of his God to Kisara or Mokuba. How had Mokuba know of the name of his God. Then the Ki signature of Mokuba altered slightly, he was suddenly in the presence of another priest of his God! As Seto and Mokuba glance into each other eyes, they found echoes of their God within each other.  
  
Suddenly, their surrounding faded.  
  
They reappeared upon white marble floor in the same position with the Millennium Scepter next to them. Instinctually, they knew that they are in their God's realm and within the physical presence of their God.  
  
Rising from the floor, Seto recognize the place that they appear to be in, one of the inner chambers within the heart of their God's temple, the temple of Nic Methos where he as the High Priest Seth had grown up in. Looking toward the direction where they felt their God is, the doorway leading toward the Throne room, separated by a drapery that consist layers of twined rubies.  
  
After assuring Mokuba vide their bond and tightening both his grip on Mokuba's hand and his Millennium Scepter, Seto parted the drapery of rubies with his Millennium Scepter and led Mokuba into the Throne room. They halted in shock and fascination at the sight that greeted them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Readers,  
  
A Question to all readers, who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belong to? Please give your views.  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed.  
  
For interested readers, please go to Chapter 3 of my other fic "Children Of Thunder And Lighting", there is a remembrance of Methos of Nic Methos with High Priest Seth.  
  
I have created the title of 'Sentinel of Egypt' for Set, God of Chaos as the title earned in the 'Event' where my character Nic Methos visited Egypt and earned his title as the God of Fire in Egypt. Due to this 'Event', Nic Methos and Set shared a friendship of sorts and respect for each other. Currently, I am planning on the plot for this 'Event'. However, I am not certain to place the 'Event' as another story, in this fic or in my other fic "Children Of Thunder And Lighting". The reason is Methos will most likely also feature in it.  
  
Please give your comments and suggestion.  
  
The next chapters will be interaction between Seto, Mokuba and Nic Methos and there will be a surprise on Mokuba's past life. However, now most of you would have already guess. 


	10. Chapter 10 – The Throne Room

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Mythology Disclaimer: I have checked for information on the Egyptian Gods vide Websites on Egyptian Mythology and also took information from several sources that will fit into my story. I apologies in advance for any mistake in Egyptian Mythology but most changes are intentional.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to AKA Julian Frost, shadowfrost panther, Meg, Frank Moore & Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu for your reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 10 - The Throne-Room  
  
The Throne-room is huge and furnished with elegance. Yet, what had held Seto and Mokuba was the fierce gaze coming from twin golden eyes, vigilant and protective to her nestling.  
  
A red and gold flaming Kirin was curling around the sleeping God, Nic Methos, protecting him in his rest, defying anyone that would harm him on a raised platform. The Kirin was larger than a horse even when she is at rest, her stance was proud and noble. The edges of flames combined with her red and golden scales on her body radiate power and danger, the very essence of fire.  
  
(Kirin - A mythical beast that looked like a cross between an Unicorn and a Dragon. They are horned and shaped like an unicorn but with red and gold dragon-like scales covering all over their bodies. It is one of the most powerful sacred beasts of Fire-element. Kirin is stated to be beings of great goodness, mercy and healing but also of great chaos, destruction and purifying-fire. Sacred beast and Symbol to Nic Methos, God of Lighting and Fire.)  
  
It was only when they move closer that they realize what they had taken for a real Kirin was actually a gems covered golden throne created in the liking of a Kirin in such skill that that it seem alive.  
  
The throne was cast from solid gold into a live size statue of a resting Kirin. Her body served as the backrest with its fore and rear limbs as armrests and the seat placed between. Each scales on the throne was formed from the purest flame jewels and rubies and with twin golden gems in the head as eyes, the expression of the Kirin made the Kirin throne look alive, fierce and protective.  
  
*Her??* Both Seto and Mokuba were taken back at that shared thought as they have kept their bond open, why they both keep thinking of the Kirin throne as her? The Kirin is made from gold and gems and yet it seem alive.  
  
No, not SEEM alive, she is alive in some way due the intensity held in the twin golden gems that served as her eyes. And other than vigilant and protective, there now seem to be a trace of amusement and affection in her fierce gaze for them and her distinctive presence given off is definably female.  
  
Seto turns his attention to his God. Nic Methos eyes are half-closed, his head laid back on the head of the Kirin throne, his fist laid on his right cheek, with his arm resting on the forelimb that served as the armrest of his throne.  
  
His face was extremely handsome with features that were somewhat sharp and strong with a 2-inch slash scar starting from a bit above his left eye reaching upward in the middle of his forehead. His features are somehow softened by that half-waken relaxed look on him. His free flowing shoulder length jet-black hair with a small inch size patch of greenish tined hair near his left temple giving him a more exotic look.  
  
He is dressed in a pure white silken sleeveless shirt, royal silver-blue pant and black soft leather boots. A golden body-length cape fastened by a golden broach shaped as a Kirin at his chest was half draped over the left side of his body. Both his wrists are covered by arm-guards made from links of the finest gold that cover from his wrists upward to nearly his elbows.  
  
When Seto and Mokuba are but a few steps from the throne, Nic Methos's eyes snapped open and they are held by his gaze. His eyes look like the deepest, darkest shade of Black Diamonds that are so irresistible that they seems to pull their souls and minds into them, that reflected all lights and to sparkle with a dark fire of his own.  
  
"My Lord Nic Methos." Simultaneously, they both greeted reverentially toward their God resting on his throne with a half-bow.  
  
/Icedrake. Skysong./ His God's mind voice resonance in both Seto's and Mokuba's mind and his pleasure echoes in their souls. The bond between God and Priests strengthen with every beat of their hearts.  
  
Mokuba had paled a bit, he was not used to having any voice in his mind other than his brother. Yet, he feel safe here, despite the power and danger Nic Methos radiate like a second skin, he knew with a soul deep conviction that Nic Methos will not harm them and that the name 'Skysong' is for him. He felt comfortable in the presence of Nic Methos and in his temple, they felt like home in every sense of the word.  
  
Suddenly Seto let out a gasp and had sank to his knees. Memories swept through his mind in an unstoppable tidal wave and burst of powers flared within him. An expression of mixed confusion, rage, sorrow and pain flickered across Seto's face lingering before disappearing instantly at Nic Methos's touch. He fell asleep instantly and fallen into Mokuba's and Nic Methos arms.  
  
Mokuba had not even seen Nic Methos move. One moment, Nic Methos was resting on his throne, the next he was in holding Seto up by placing his index and middle fingers on Seto's forehead and Seto dropping into their arms, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Nii-sama!" "What is wrong with my brother!" Mokaba asked Nic Methos, his voice wavering between fears and worries. He had felt the storms of emotions occurring inside Seto vide their bond before Seto fell asleep. Change, confusion, fear, anger, hope, determination, sorrow, light and darkness. Memories chaos and identity breaking down, separating, reforming before finally peaceful rest. Powers crashes within Seto before settling together in a coil in his body.  
  
"Calm down, Skysong. Icedrake is just sleeping now. Come." Nic Methos's voice was deep, calming with a subdue melody of music and power in it. He lifted Seto carefully in his arms and steps toward a portal of fire formed in front of him, his strides powerful and sure. Followed closely by a worried Mokuba.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Readers,  
  
Current Vote for the Owner of the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon are:  
  
Jou - 3 (AKA Julian Frost, Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu, hecate-19) Pharaoh - 1 (Frank Moore) Seto Kaiba - 1 (Meg)  
  
Please give your views on who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belongs to!  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed.  
  
For interested readers, please go to Chapter 3 of my other fic "Children Of Thunder And Lighting", there is a remembrance of Methos of Nic Methos with High Priest Seth.  
  
I have created the title of 'Sentinel of Egypt' for Set, God of Chaos as the title earned in the 'Event' where my character Nic Methos visited Egypt and earned his title as the God of Fire in Egypt. Due to this 'Event', Nic Methos and Set shared a friendship of sorts and respect for each other. Currently, I am planning on the plot for this 'Event'. However, I am not certain to place the 'Event' as another story, in this fic or in my other fic "Children Of Thunder And Lighting". The reason is Methos will most likely also feature in it.  
  
Please give your comments and suggestion.  
  
The next chapter will be heavily influenced by 'The Lord of the Ring' movies. 


	11. Chapter 11 – Dragon Blades

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Mythology Disclaimer: I have checked for information on the Egyptian Gods vide Websites on Egyptian Mythology and also took information from several sources that will fit into my story. I apologies in advance for any mistake in Egyptian Mythology but most changes are intentional.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thank you to Meg and Ebony Opium for your reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 11 – Dragon Blades  
  
After stepping out of the portal, Mokuba found himself in a very spacious room. It was even larger than Seto's and his rooms in their mansion and that was larger than most apartments. The room was laid with the same polished pure white marble as the Throne room, the main color theme of the room was white and silver and decorated in discreetly royal blue and royal purple. Mokuba felt oddly comfortable here. It was like he had been here many times before and it is a Sanctuary, a home to him.  
  
What had caught Mokuba's attention almost immediately is the pair of long swords driven halfway up the blades in the block of ice, the size of a small table and with a reddish core, placed in the center of the room, surrounded by a pillar of bluish-white flames from above the ice to the ceiling. The pillar of flames had provided white light with a tint of blue as lighting for the entire room.  
  
Mokuba was drawn toward the pair of identical blades calling to him. His hand was just about to reach into the surrounding flames before he had realized that he had moved. Started, he held his hand back close to himself, his fear of being burned warring with his belief that the flames will not harm HIM.  
  
Mokuba slowly circles around the flames studying the swords through the flames closely, wanting to find out what exactly had drawn him. Both the double-edged straight bladed swords looks similar in styles to the swords he had seen on TV and in Animes, especially to the Sword of Light carried by Gourry in Slayers (One of Mokuba's favored Animes) before he removed the steel blade.  
  
The blades gleam by intricate metal work on the hilt of both swords and Mokuba gasped at the hilt design of the swords, it is clearly the Blue Eyes White Dragons that his brother loves so much and in the same design as the golden ornaments, the circlet and armbands wore by his brother when he returned to their home just a while ago, glowing sapphire jewels eyes and all.  
  
Dragon wings forms the cross guards of the swords while a thumb size blood- red ruby is set in the pommel for both the swords while layers of diamond- shape small white metallic looking scales covers the grip of the handles, which is long enough for a two-hand grasp. Flashes of blue and white electricity run down the blades in sync, highlighting the runes etched down both sides of the blades.  
  
The runes inscribed on the flat of the blades Mokuba currently is facing are totally identical down to the very last details and traced on the area near to the hilt is the device of a Kirin. The few runes in the middle and the last few runes at the end are shaped reminiscent to flame and thunderbolt.  
  
Slowly, Mokuba move to the opposite side of the flames, some of runes inscribed on this side of the blades are different and even some of the similar runes are in different arrangement.  
  
"What are you and what does those runes on you mean?" Softly whispered Mokuba. That was a question he ask himself due to the strange yet familiar feelings that raises within himself when he look at the swords. That They belong to Them, especially the sword currently on his right, She belongs to him as He belongs to his brother.  
  
"Those Swords are inscribed with the Dragonese runes, in the language unique to the Ice Dragons of the North." Nic Methos's voice came from a distance behind Mokuba had startled Mokuba out of his musing, Nic Methos's clear, deep, powerful melodic tone cuts through any and every thoughts and misgiving that Mokuba has.  
  
"The runes on the sword to the left translates to 'I am Seth, who is born in Ice and Might, beloved by Light and Darkness. Soul-Mate to Kisara.' and the runes on the sword to the right translates to 'I am Kisara, who is born in Light and Power, beloved by Ice. Soul-Mate to Seth.'"  
  
"The runes inscribed on the reverse side of the blades translates to 'Chose and Chosen by Lighting and Fire. Eternal Devotion Swore to Nic Methos.' My symbol is placed there at the end of the runes."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hi Readers,  
  
Current Vote for the Owner of the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon are:  
  
Jou - 4 (AKA Julian Frost, Hekigan Shiroi Ryuu, hecate-19, Ebony Opium) Pharaoh - 1 (Frank Moore) Seto Kaiba - 1 (Meg)  
  
Please give your views on who do you think that the Divine Card of The Sun Dragon belongs to!  
  
What do you think of this new chapter? Please give Comments! Review! Review! Review! Comments are greatly welcomed.  
  
Please give your comments and suggestion. 


	12. Chapter 12 – A Piece of The Past

Awakening Of A God by Markim  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.  
  
Mythology Disclaimer: I have checked for information on the Egyptian Gods vide Websites on Egyptian Mythology and also took information from several sources that will fit into my story. I apologies in advance for any mistake in Egyptian Mythology but most changes are intentional.  
  
Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.  
  
Please review and be kind. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
* * : Thoughts  
  
/ /: Telepathic communication  
  
Chapter 12 – A Piece of The Past  
  
Mokuba turned to face the speaker, Nic Methos who had parted the veils around a huge canopied postal bed, which is big enough for four or five persons, in the inner section of the room. He had placed Seto onto the center of the bed and is sitting next to him near the edge of the bed focusing his attention on Seto with his fingers in the same position on Seto's forehead. Yet Mokuba gets the feeling that he is very well aware of his surrounding and is in total control.  
  
"How is Seto? What happened to him, my Lord?" Too much emotions was in the few words that Mokuba spoken but he feel calmer at the assurances that his God had send him vide their newly-reawaken bond and the peaceful impression he receives from his bond with his brother. Their link was still wide open and Mokuba doubts that anything short of or even that death could break their bonds.  
  
"Icedrake had forced himself to take in all his memories during Egypt that he had placed in his Rod previously in one moment as he needs to summon me."  
  
"To heal me." A sorrowful note creep into Mokuba's reply.  
  
"Yes. His needs had let him force his concentration on the essential memories needed and had shove the remaining memories to a corner of his mind for sorting later. After I answered his call to heal you, I stayed to aid him achieve a balance in his mind so that he can fully absorb and sort all his memories later and not to have all his memories overwhelm him. A grace of time to assimilate his past and present memories." Nic Methos has moved to stand before Mokuba as he spoke.  
  
"What happen then, my Lord?"  
  
"Icedrake's mind was shattered once recently." A statement. Not a question from Nic Methos and with a quiet anger that Mokuba can feel clearly through his newly awaken bond with his God.  
  
"Yes, Yugi had 'Mind Crush' Seto at Death-T but nii-sama had managed to pieces all his mind back together and had recovered, my Lord." Mokuba replied carefully, he does not want to draw the God's wrath on Yugi.  
  
"Not totally. A shard of Icedrake's mind was stolen by another and was fused with shadow magic for the other's purpose."  
  
"Pegasus." A hiss of hate and loathing came from Mokuba at that name together with fear. He had neither forget nor forgive their treatment at Pegasus's hand, to have their souls trapped in cards while Pegasus controlled their bodies was not an experience he care to repeat. To be made totally helpless and being used to help hurt his brother, was something Mokuba fear and will never forgive.  
  
"He must had stolen it to created the fake Seto that battled Yugi in Duelist Kingdom and it was banished after its defeat by Yugi. Pegasus had trapped our souls into cards and Yugi had freed us when he defeated Pegasus." * Nii-sama had shown his bonds to his Blue Eyes White Dragons and to me on that day, the bond between us that he had gradually closed over the years in order to protect me had rupture open again, linking our emotions together despite the distance and connecting with the Blue Eyes White Dragons. There I also saw another connection, between Seto and Yugi. There is something more between them, something else beside the antagonism and enmity the Seto shown to the world.*  
  
"That shard was drawn to back to Icedrake by his reawaked powers. It had just merged back into Icedrake's soul and its return had upset the balance of memories and powers within Icedrake. Thus causing his collapse in the Throne room just now. I had to place a 'filter' on Icedrake for memories and powers to settle and to sort his memories in the correct time sequence and to prevent overload of his mind." 


	13. Chapter 13 Choice

**Awakening Of A God by Markim**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other amines/shows, the characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I only own my Original Character, Nic Methos, The God Of Lighting and Fire.

Note: Based on the name, most will know that there is a connection to the Oldest Immortal, Methos of Highlander but he is unlikely to appear any time soon except in memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 - Choice 

Nic Methos turn to meet Mokuba's eyes and Mokuba is shock by the depths of love, affection and warmth held in Nic Methos's irresistible Black Diamonds eyes for both himself and Seto. Soul deep instinct and certainty swamped Mokuba, a partial understanding about the nature of Nic Methos, his God. Nic Methos can be terrible, powerful, cruel and callous to others but Nic Methos will never harm them. He is like Seto, he care deeply for those he loved and **only** for those he cared about.

NO. Not he is like Seto but Seto is like him.

Nic Methos always walked his own path. Evil and Good is never a concern for him. Inside him there lurked light and darkness; good and evil; creation and destruction, truly entwined and joined together to made him unique. The God of Lighting and Fire, Nic Methos.

"Skysong." Nic Methos's voice cuts like a blade, snapping Mokuba's attention back to the God. "All of Icedrake's Egyptian memories till his death stored within his Scepter have been returned to him and Icedrake agrees that I will only revive all his memories till his first reincarnation."

"I offer you Choice, Skysong."

"Choice?"

"Yes. Usually I will only reawaken all your (Seto and Mokuba) memories when your souls have return to me as each of your reincarnations should be unburden by memories from your past lifes. However, as the situation is now, do you want your memories back too? As with Icedrake, I will only reawaken your memories till your first reincarnation. Chose..."

"Yes." Replied Mokuba, quietly but ever so firmly cutting Nic Methos off

A smile appears on Nic Methos's face and amusement can be heard from his tone. "You have not even heard the consequences of your Choice yet, Skysong."

"There is no need, my Lord." A small smile tug on Mokuba's face, his expression a mixture of part sorrow, happiness and no regrets at all. "Seto once said that he will suffer in the deepest level of Hell for the inventions he created that Gozaburo had twisted into his weapons of death. I never told him that I will follow him wherever he go, be it heaven or hell. I will not let him go alone. I will share his fate, his burden and his punishment. My place, be it in the past, present or future is at his side or as his sanctuary where he can return to."

"A warning, Skysong. Once made, your decision is final for this lifetime"

"Was there any doubt what I will choose, my Lord?" Asked Mokuba serenely.

"No." Affection from Nic Methos as he gently answer. "You have never change in this aspect and as his soul-mate you always have a place in Icedrake's heart and soul be it as a lover, wife, friend, ally, child, ward, disciple or even as his falcon or wolf."

"Falcon? Wolf?" Mokuba sounded a bit shock at that. The implications of what Nic Methos had just said.

"Do you think that you always reincarnate as human?" A thoughtful look came over Nic Methos at that. "It seem you had always chosen to be reincarnate as who and what Icedrake need. Yes, you did have some sense of precognition and it was linked with Icedrake. In this lifetime, he needs you as his brother as a blood kin with a natural basic connection by blood that nothing can ever change or break. Someone that will give him unconditional love and affection that he can accept and to have someone that he can be strong for and you are that."

A chuckle escape from Nic Methos. "Icedrake had chosen well to accept the Isis's offering. Although it was not the most powerful or useful item, the Millennium Torc is one that has the most affinity to and for you. Appropriate enhancements can be added if you chose to bond with it." 


End file.
